Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a telescoping gauge and more specifically to a digital wireless telescoping gauge having improved repeatability, better accuracy, and enhanced resolution.
Conventionally, a telescoping gauge is employed by a field inspector for measuring an interior radius of an element, such as a hole or a pipe of a physical system/physical asset. The physical assets may include components of oil and gas fields, for example. The telescoping gauge is an indirect measuring device, where a head of the telescoping gauge is first positioned inside holes or pipes and subsequently, the head of the telescoping gauge is extended sideways to make contact with side walls of the holes or pipes. Further, the telescoping gauge is extracted from the holes or pipes and the length of the extended head of the telescoping gauge is measured using a micrometer or a Vernier caliper to determine the interior radius of the holes or pipes. Accordingly, the operation of the telescoping gauge involves two steps, that is, a measurement process and a recording process. Therefore, the operation of the telescoping gauge is cumbersome and involves manual intervention.
Additionally, inspection of the physical assets typically entails collecting data using the telescoping gauge. This collection of data is challenging and time consuming. Moreover, the data has to be subsequently analyzed to provide appropriate monitoring and inspection of the physical assets. The analysis of the data necessitates computational capabilities that are typically not instantly available to the field inspector.
In addition, the measurements employing the telescoping gauge are highly dependent on the experience and habits of the field inspector. Accordingly, efficiency and repeatability of the telescoping gauge may fail to meet desirable standards. Hence, the measurements employing the telescoping gauge may be inaccurate. The inaccurate measurements in turn may compromise servicing and maintenance of physical assets/systems.